motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Monarch Drover
Kinda looks like 4WD to me. Chuck1551 (talk) 13:09, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 16:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) it's too bad it's not 4WD Er... the point I was trying to make was that it is 4WD. You can see it in my handy diagram ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------> The front wheels are spinning, the rear wheels are kicking up dust. Looks like 4WD to me. And when I try to drive off with the handbrake on, the front wheels should not be affected, but they are, so that means that all four wheels are connected. Hence, 4WD. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Look at how fast the thing takes off from the starting line though, front-wheel drive vehicles are much better at taking off than all-wheel drive or rear-wheel drive vehicles for that matter. I think it has some kind of combination of the two. It also kind of pulls to one side when you first start accelerating, which is a characteristic of front-wheel drive vehicles. Plus, there is no denying it has better handling than the other mud pluggers, which makes me want to think it has front-wheel because front-wheel drive allows for improved traction due to the driving wheels being under the engine. As for the picture, I've done some looking into this and I'm guessing that Evolution were a tad lazy and just made it so that every vehicle kicks up dust when in reverse regardless (that would be easier to do than make each vehicle's different). The same thing applies for the handbrake. This is a video game after all isn't it? On the inside it is front-wheel and the outside it is four-wheel. 17:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) OK then. So it appears to be 4WD when in actual fact it is FWD? To be honest I haven't used the Drover much, I don't like it. Much prefer the Globetrotter and Varjack :) Chuck1551 (talk) 09:09, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I think the same thing applies to the Bastille too. 15:50, August 1, 2012 (UTC) FWD?!?! LOLNO. You really think this vehicle is front wheel drive? Okay 1. It's a Mud Plugger, 4WD is a NECESSITY. And 2. Dune what are you on about? xD 4WD vehicles are faster accelerating than FWD and RWD vehicles due to the fact that all wheels are accelerating at the same time, rather than just 2 front wheels trying to pull the car along. That's why cars like Mitsubishi Evo's and Nissan Skyline's have such incredible acceleration, because of their 4WD systems. So yes it's as 4WD as a Mud Plugger can get lol... Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:27, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Logically, it would be 4WD, but in my game the back tires have never moved when I hung the Drover over a cliff. Honestly I don't really care since the whole thing is liable to be an oversight from Evo. You think it could be a difference between the US/UK downloads? Babee Dundun Possibly, it could even be some sort of micro-glitch that happened when you downloaded it. It's possible that on your copy, the Drover is only 99.9% downloaded (the 0.1% being the drive to those rear wheels) But I'm sure I'm just chatting sh*t when I say that xD. It must be an oversight, as you can see that it has both a front and rear slip differential (Which all 4WD off roaders have, like a real life Land Rover Defender, every Mud Plugeer, or even the Beelzebuggy Spaceframe II) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC)